Automotive headlights can employ a halogen bulb mounted in a reflector. The forward-facing portion of the bulb is shielded. The shield has been affixed to a push-in mount that does not adequately position the shield and occasionally falls out. Proposed solutions using a screw-in mount are workable but expensive and require extra parts and handling.